<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Kind Of Currency by Zerotaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245482">Another Kind Of Currency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste'>Zerotaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo may be scatterbrained but he can pick up on innuendo as blatant as that. Even he knows what goes on behind the scenes in the industries they’re involved in. The right agent, the right exposure and a dose of luck can all result in a career taking off but in lieu of those, sex is just as effective of a currency. An option which he never thought he’d find himself using, his personal career has taken off and has no need for such extremes. However Izumi hasn’t had the success he’d hoped for over here. What’s a bit of time spent between the sheets if it gives Izumi's career the boost he needs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Unnamed Older Man/Leo Tsukinaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Kind Of Currency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know how when Izumi first started in Italy he was having trouble getting work and Leo was helping him through his connections? Well yeah. (Also thanks Rinne for validating that this kind of thing goes on in enst world I guess…).</p><p>Also just a note that despite the really porny tags there is a lot of exploration into how Leo is feeling about the whole arrangement throughout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Events like this are always so stuffy and stupid. Why should he have to put on some fancy suit and hang around people he doesn’t even like for a few hours, it’s stupid. He could be at Izumi’s place right now in his pyjamas eating cereal out of the box and laughing as Izumi tries to stop him putting his feet in his lap. Apparently though, as an adult in this industry, stupid events are actually rather important if you ever want to be more than an anonymous composer throwing songs at artists for nothing. Which is actually what he’d prefer? Yeah he’d definitely prefer that! But being an adult also means you have to pay for things like rent, and food and probably electricity bills as well. Wait.... has he paid his last electricity bill? Oh well that’s something for future Leo to find out.</p><p>Eyes dart down to the rim of the wine glass in his hand. It’s kind of useless sitting here, more of a prop than anything else as he can remember only three or four instances when he’s actually lifted it to his mouth. It’s nice wine but last time he let himself drink properly, Izumi had to collect him from the police station and he’s fairly certain he won’t want to have to do that again so soon. Perhaps in a couple of months Izumi’s tolerance for visiting the police will have refreshed and he’ll get to do it again. That’ll be exciting! He doesn’t really like being arrested but he’d written a really good song after and he’s pretty sure the holding cell is what inspired him. Oooh! Speaking of songs there’s a nice melody dancing across his brain right now, if only the people around him weren’t so noisy, he might be able to catch it.</p><p>That’s enough, he can’t hold it back. He’s been here for long enough that sneaking off to write down this song before it disappears won’t be too rude. He’s not the star of the show anyway. He’s just here, he won an award, smiled at people politely, done his part. There’s no real reason for him to stick around. Is there any real reason for him to be anywhere? Just what is his actual purpose right now? Whatever it is he’s pretty sure it really isn’t wearing a suit and nodding along to conversation with people that are completely and utterly boring. Everyone here should have connections to the music industry; it should be a crime for artists to be so boring. He’s still kind of a King, if these people knew him from Knights he’d make that a royal decree. Not that he’s ever been a real king but maybe he could have been, you should never limit yourself to obeying stuff like logic or laws.</p><p>Snippets of conversation drift into his ears, threatening to drown out the melody as he makes his way through the crowd. Much of it’s in Italian and only occasional words register in his mind but sometimes sentences of English stand out above the rest. Not that he speaks perfect English either but at least he can hold a decent conversation in it, unlike his Italian. Who needs spoken languages anyway when you can speak music? A good song can touch hearts in ways that words never will. Languages are dumb.</p><p>
  <em>“How was he to work with exactly? I was considering having him part of the crew for our next project.”</em>
</p><p>Blegh. Boring.</p><p>
  <em>“I heard he got married and hasn’t really had time for it since, you know. A real shame his talent is being wasted.”</em>
</p><p>Even more boring.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be in Italy for a couple of weeks longer, I’ve been made responsible for casting the autumn/winter men’s line. Both the campaign and show, and here I was thinking I could take it easy for a few weeks.”</em>
</p><p>Also bo... no wait. Casting? Men? He definitely heard fashion-y words didn’t he? A chance! Everyone here is some sort of big shot so he must work for a big brand. If he can get Izumi on a catwalk for something big then he’ll end up on all those fancy blogs for being different and outside the box. Being short is why he’s having trouble getting jobs but if he can get on the runway at a big show then being short is what will make him stand out. He’s a genius!</p><p>Now that casting guy... ah! Yes that’s his voice. Perfect, he can definitely slot himself into their circle and pretend like he isn’t here just to push a model onto one of the members.</p><p>While no one else pays him much mind as he squeezes himself into the group, there’s one man who does. One who gives him a lingering look that makes him feel like well presented meal. Ooh that’s not a look he’s used to getting from people who aren’t fans of Knights. He’s doesn’t look like the typical fan of Knights but perhaps he just really, really likes his composing? Glancing back at him he tilts his head only to be greeted with a rather crooked smile. Something tells him that isn’t the case.</p><p>Grinning at the small crowd he greets them but forgoes introducing himself, he got an award tonight, they probably all know who he is anyway. As they all greet him in return their names seem to bounce off his brain, the information refusing to be retained. There’s that voice again, okay so which one of these people does it belong to- ah. No, no, no that’s far too convenient, it can’t be, right? The kind of old guy who looked at him like his fans do is the one he needs to convince? Perhaps this will be easier than he thought.</p><p>His fans like him because he’s… why do his fans like him? Who cares! He’ll just be nice and ask this guy in his politest most adult tone if he’d be willing to come with him for a moment, then he can show him a photo of Izumi and perfect! He’ll be won over. No one in their right mind would see that face and not hire him.</p><p>“Leo, wasn’t it?” He beats him to it, low voice directed at him and him alone; the man gives a far more normal looking smile as he speaks. “Do you mind if I steal you away for a word?”</p><p> Things feel all too easy as he agrees and follows along. So easy that it’s suspicious. People often want to speak to him, pick his brain and ask him about collaborating on future projects but they’re usually music people. Or movie people. Or people who aren’t fashion people. Perhaps he’s not a fashion person at all and this is all a conspiracy to take him away to his ship and probe his brain. They’re trying to replicate his genius! Create an army of clones to overtake the music industry!</p><p>His suspicions only rise as they arrive at an empty table in a secluded corner but he takes the seat any way. Running away would be un-adult-like and make him a coward. He’s not a coward. Besides he needs to ask this guy to hire Izumi.</p><p>“I must admit I’m only familiar with your work in passing.” Well, not everyone can have good taste after all. “However you do have a certain spark to you, don’t you?”</p><p>“Thank you.” He says, practising manners but also because he doesn’t know quite else how to respond to that. “I heard you work in fashion?”</p><p>He hopes he isn’t being too forward with this but his question gets a small chuckle so he mustn’t be doing things too wrong.</p><p>“You don’t have to restrain yourself for me, I can tell there’s more to you than these rehearsed niceties.” A hand reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and a stranger shiver runs through him at the action. “Yes I do work in fashion, though unlike yourself my job doesn’t give me that much glory.”</p><p>“It’s hard to remember to be polite again once I stop.” He laughs, trying to at least keep that toned down. If this guy wants him to be less stuffy and stiff though he doesn’t mind, as long as it helps towards his goal. “I’m not in it for the glory, music runs through my veins, melodies are in the earth around us and harmonies in the sky. Oh! That’s right, you’re looking for models, I know a really good one.”</p><p>And just like that he’s begun to ramble, thankfully it hasn’t scared off his new friend who, while seemingly surprised at his eccentric manner of speech, still smiles at him in a strange manner.</p><p>“Do you now? Is he here in Italy?” The man’s tone could almost be condescending and it’s frustrating but he pushes beyond that, pulling his phone from his pocket (something he actually remembers to carry with him now) and quickly finding Izumi’s profile on his agency site. “It is my job to find models but keep in mind I can’t just hire anyone recommended to me by someone with a pretty face. My boss gets the final say at the end of the day.”</p><p>“He’s Sena Izumi, he’s really popular in Japan but he’s in Florence now.” Proudly handing his phone over, he gets a rush of satisfaction at the pleasantly surprised expression he gets in return as the man taps at his screen. “He’s really good.”</p><p>“Normally when people out of the blue try to convince me into using their friends, said friends aren’t quite this high quality.” Serious thought settles on his face as he pulls out his own phone and does something that seems to involve typing. All very good signs. Izumi’s agent here in Italy is useless, he should have just hired him instead. “There is an issue when it comes to his height though.”</p><p>Leo’s heart sinks. That point yet again, it’s always the same issue preventing Izumi from getting the amount of work he really should be landing here.</p><p>“You can loo-” A finger presses to his lips cutting him off.</p><p>“You’re right,” The finger trails down his chin, hooking under his jaw. Lips twitch upwards in a way that makes him feel like prey. “We may be able to arrange something that would have me looking past that. I’m trusted enough that with a good incentive, I can persuade my boss that he’s a good idea.”</p><p>Leo may be scatter brained but he can pick up on innuendo as blatant as that. Even he knows what goes on behind the scenes in the industries they’re involved in. The right agent, the right exposure and a dose of luck can all result in a career taking off but in lieu of those, sex is just as effective of a currency. An option which he never thought he’d find himself using, his personal career has taken off and has no need for such extremes. However Izumi hasn’t had the success he’d hoped for over here. What’s a bit of time spent between the sheets if it gives him the boost he needs?</p><p>Izumi will definitely kill him if he finds out but taking another sip of his wine so he can blame it on that if this goes wrong, he makes full eye contact with the man. He can do this, he’d be an idiot not to take this chance.</p><p>-----</p><p>Glancing at the location on his phone Leo confirms that he has the right place, while he’d expected a nice hotel this place is <em>too nice</em>. Leo’s no stranger to rich people, he knows they exist. Tsukasa’s rich, Eichi’s rich, they’re not aliens. Or are they? But that’s beside the point. He wasn’t expecting the hotel he’d agreed to meet this casting guy at to be quite so fancy; this kind of shady deal is meant to be done in love hotels or management offices, not five star luxury.</p><p>He’s a bit unsure as he steps foot inside the lobby. Has he gone back on his word? Was he really drunk that night and doesn’t even remember their conversation or arranging this meeting? Perhaps Leo’s the one that’s remembering wrong or misunderstood what he meant, does he have the right time or even day? Anxiety and nerves flit through Leo in a way that has him wanting to break out in laughter to distract himself from them; the lady at the reception desk is already looking at him kind of strangely, he shouldn’t do that. He really needs for this to work and if he’s kicked out of the hotel for being, well, himself then he’s not going to get this chance to advance Izumi’s career.</p><p>Finally expensive leather shoes make their way across the lobby. The man wearing them is in a lot less formal clothing than he had been when Leo met him but he can still tell what he’s wearing is very expensive. He has a name, which as he approaches Leo wracks his brain for. He’s so bad with names and last night he’d retained approximately none of them. What was it, what was it? Argh! Who cares.</p><p>“Hello!” He greets, smiling brilliantly and hoping that none of his nerves about this affair show.</p><p>“Leo, nice to see you again.” The smell of expensive cologne mixed with cigarette smoke fills his nostrils as arms wrap around him briefly in a show of familiarity rather than affection. “You suit this look far more than a suit.”</p><p>“I do?” He breaks into laughter as they make their way to the elevator. “Suits are stuffy and annoying, I hate them.”</p><p>It only vaguely registers in his mind that he probably shouldn’t have said he hates suits to a man who works in fashion. Thankfully light laughter joins his as the doors close and they make their ascent. From how calm he is about this Leo would have to guess he does things like this a lot, which isn’t completely surprising but it’s definitely unfair. What’s the point at being good at things if you can just roll onto your back and spread your legs to get the same results? Humans are pretty disgusting.</p><p>“How’s your day been?” Their conversation remains simple, somewhat detached.</p><p>“Good. Kind of.” What’s the point in talking anyway, can’t they just reach this guys room already so he can suck his dick and get this done? “Hey, this is for Sena, right?”</p><p>Jumping straight to the chase he needs to confirm that there’s a point to this. Not that he would regret sex with this guy, mistakes and such are all part of life and the more things he can experience the more inspiration he can draw on for his work. Even close calls with death or being robbed could be worthwhile if they added to his bank of experiences to draw on.</p><p>“Sena? Ah yes the model. He’s very striking.” Leo doesn’t exactly know what striking means in this context but from his tone of voice it sounds like a good thing. “Again, a shame about his height but if you’re good enough today I’ll pull some strings. It’ll be their favour to me for even agreeing to do this show in the first place.”</p><p>The last part comes in the form of a whisper as he bends down to brush his lips against his ear. This is definitely happening and Leo’s suddenly very, very glad he’s got some experience under his belt because this guy doesn’t sound like he’s going to uphold his side of the deal if he doesn’t impress. Pulling himself up to his full height he tries to keep confident as he follows down the elegant hallway and inside an extravagantly decorated room. He’s got this, he can do it. He just has to think of what this could mean for Izumi’s career if he can succeed.</p><p>Taking in the room fully he has to fight the urge to shout about how big it is. You could fit twenty beds in here, this guy really must have a lot of influence.</p><p>“A drink, Leo?” He won’t, he can’t risk not performing at his best but the fact it would help quell his nerves is a little tempting.</p><p>“I’m good!” Was that a little too loud? He feels nervous. Why isn’t he pulling him onto the bed already, that’s what he’s here for. “This place is real nice.”</p><p>Restless and feeling a little frustrated at how little he knows about handling these things, Leo kicks off his shoes. Should he just go ahead and get completely naked? How do these things usually go? It’s not like he’s never had sex before but he’s never had it in a way that’s more of a business transaction than it is an act of affection and lust.</p><p>“Isn’t it just? Though if I may say so, you’re far lovelier.” Ah, there they are, the flirty words that had dripped from his lips during conversation last night returning with little prompting.</p><p>“You may! You’re gunna be in my ass soon anyway so why not tell me how nice you think I am!” Laughter hides his nerves at this whole situation. Everything feels so weird, especially all of this making small talk stuff. They need to hurry up and get down to business. “Or I guess that’s how you want to do things, I can go either way but last night you-”</p><p>A finger is pressed to his lips as he passes by, sealing them mid-sentence. Leo’s almost offended that he doesn’t follow that by leaning in to steal a kiss but rather continues by as though Leo is nothing but a second thought.</p><p>“Now Leo, I do love your voice but I have a few preferences.” A suitcase unzips and Leo doesn’t have to turn to know he’s likely going to be getting more than he’s bargained for. He kicks himself for not trying to discuss that already but he’s here now, this is for Izumi’s sake. Whatever kinks or weird quirks he has can’t be that bad. “And of course we wouldn’t want to risk the staff or other guests overhearing now would we?”</p><p>Leo wants to comment that he’s certain somewhere so fancy would be well sound proofed but even he can figure out that the comment is merely an excuse. Biting his tongue he turns to see if his suspicions were correct.</p><p>“So quiet on me already?” The laugh he gives sends a strange shiver up Leo’s spine. Perhaps he should have told someone he was coming here. “Don’t worry your pretty face, I won’t go too hard on you.”</p><p>A silicone bar in the middle of a short leather belt, two leather cuffs attached to a chain. He’s never been in bondage himself but he’s not so unfamiliar with the concept that these items are foreign to him. If it’s just this much, he can handle that and it’s a bit of a relief that he seems to be stopping here. He’ll probably still be able to get away if things take a turn for the worse. Pushing that idea from his head he assures himself that things aren’t going to go that way.</p><p>“I’ll be fine!” He sings out, voice betraying his nerves slightly. “I’ve never used those before but this one time I was- ah you don’t care about that do you?”</p><p>He cuts himself off when he sees the expression on the guys face. He’s useless at reading the mood in the best of situations but he can tell that this guy doesn’t care about his others that he’s slept with. Standing there in silence he watches the equipment as well as lube and a condom assemble on the bedside table. It makes things all the more real. He’s a little surprised and honestly relieved the guy has even thought to use a condom but then again, who knows what some random loose composer and idol may have he supposes. He hasn’t exactly given off the most chaste impression of himself.</p><p>“As you’ve likely figured out I like my toys silent.” There’s a silky smoothness to his voice that washes over Leo like a film, sticking to him grossly as he approaches and fingers reach for the hem of Leo’s shirt. “Don’t worry, I don’t play rough and you are adorable aren’t you? I want to savour that.”</p><p>Lifting his arms and letting his shirt be pulled over his head he takes the moment of privacy as fabric blocks his face to purse his lips together. He can do this, he can’t throw away what the coming half hour could mean for Izumi’s career.</p><p>The lips that press against his as his shirt hits the floor taste heavily of cigarette smoke. He’s not fond of the taste but he parts his lips regardless, letting the older guy easily dominate the kiss. It’s not like kisses he’s shared with those dear to him, or with those who aren’t dear to him but he’s still ended up kissing anyway. Even this kiss reminds him of his place, of his purpose. He’s here to please, not to be pleased. It’s a job, just another job and the payment will be well worthwhile.</p><p>“Well then, let’s see what else your mouth can do before I get you on the bed.” Leo doesn’t have time to tilt his head in confusion like his instincts want him to, a hand on his shoulder pushing him to his knees instead. “Keep those cute little fangs off me of I’ll deduct marks.”</p><p>Being down here his initial confusion is completely cleared up. He knows what this means and he’s followed these motions before. Hands go to a belt, followed by the fly, methodically removing the garments blocking him from performing the task at hand. Swallowing a little nervously as his cock comes into view, he can’t help but note how large it is even soft.  Keeping his sharper teeth in check may in fact be more of a challenge than expected.</p><p>Trying not to seem cautious or reluctant, he takes its weight in his hand, immediately leaning forwards to suck on the tip. A hand settles in his hair, encouraging him to take more and he doesn’t resist, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander to previous partners he’s had that he’s been far more actively interested in. A groan reaches his ears from above as he succeeds in taking almost his entire soft length between his lips. He can feel him hardening slowly with each movement of his tongue and bob of his head, his mouth gradually growing fuller as he’s pushed to take as much down his throat as physically possible. With a twitch and a sudden increase in size the head of his cock brushes the back of Leo’s throat, spit drips from his lips as he does his best not to gag at the sensation. He needs to be good, he needs to impress.</p><p>“I did have a little doubt about how much experience you have.” The man admits, low voice slightly breathy as he purposefully thrusts forwards, again pushing Leo past what he can comfortably take. “But you’ve proved to me that even an innocent face such as your own isn’t to be trusted.”</p><p>He wants to call out that while he’s sucked his fair share of dicks this is his first time doing it for business. It’s impossible though with his mouth stuffed full like this. Reminding himself to watch his teeth, he’s pushed so far down on his cock that hair bushes his nose. Breathing is hard, keeping some kind of suction is hard, trying not to cough and choke is hard. A tear slides down his cheek and his hand is swatted away as he reaches to wipe it. Ah so it’s like that then. This man wants to see his outer shell become just as much of a corrupted and broken mess as he in inside.</p><p>“Passable.” Gasping as his cock slides from between his lips he doesn’t eve flinch as his own spit is wiped off on his cheeks. It’s a relief to let his jaw relax, to try and starve off the building ache that accommodating his cock had begun to cause. “Now let’s get to the main event shall we? Pants off and get on the bed.”</p><p>The words are delivered with a command that almost makes Leo want to disobey out of sheer principal. Climbing to his feet he wonders if he’s expected to have gotten hard from sucking his cock. While perhaps he could lie about how much he enjoyed it, there’s no concealing his complete lack of physical arousal as he pushes his pants and boxers off his hips. As long as he doesn’t care about that though, Leo doesn’t care. While it would be a bonus if he could feel good that’s not what this is about.</p><p>Mattress sinking underneath him luxuriously, the bed feels every bit as expensive as the bedding that covers it looks. It would probably be good for bouncing on but ah, that’s going very off topic isn’t it? Turning around and sitting on his knees he tries to will himself to find at least something about the situation sexy. If he can’t at least relax enough for that taking someone as big as this guy is will be troublesome.</p><p>At least he’s kind of hot, in an experienced sleazy older guy kind of way. Watching as the cuffs are picked up from the bedside table he looks down to his wrists. The thick leather is going to look so bulky around them, so stark in contrast to his slender frame and pale skin. The mattress shifts again and the chain clinks quietly as he’s joined on the bed.</p><p>Maybe he was wrong about the being able to get away thing if he needs to. As he reclines into the pillows their size difference truly dawns on him, he’s always known he’s short and slender for a man but this really puts it into perspective. He can tell the thighs straddling his own are strong, that the hands securing the cuffs around his wrists contain more strength than he has in his entire body. It’s hard to relax completely when it’s dawning on him just how completely and utterly powerless he is in this situation.</p><p>Just think of Izumi, this is for him. If he does this then hopefully Izumi won’t need to turn to such methods himself. Leo’s already dirty and bloodstained, what’s another chip on an already busted blade?</p><p>“Head up, mouth open for me.” This command is gentler, almost as though he’s trying to disarm him. Funny that, he physically is, taking away his claws and fangs until a lion is nothing but a harmless housecat, tamed and domesticated.</p><p>The bit feels intrusive as he takes it between his teeth but the silicon is soft as he tests biting down into it. It could be worse he acknowledges as the belt is tightened and buckled behind his head. It’s at least soft enough to bite down on comfortably, enough to stop him speaking but not enough to punish his jaw beyond the ache that had set in from taking in such a thick cock.</p><p>A finger trails down his bare chest and he can’t hold back a shiver in response. Out of discomfort, revulsion or just instinct at being touched by someone who’s essentially a stranger, he’s unsure. He’s unsure about a lot of things right now. Eyelids closing tight he tries to imagine the figure above him as anyone but the man whose fingers are closing around his nipples right now. Every time he almost conjures a believable image in his mind it’s broken. He can imagine Izumi until his legs are parted, Ritsu and Tsukasa until he feels the strength he commands and Arashi until that deep voice reaches his ears again. The illusion of each of his unit mates shattering until even with his eyes closed, he only sees him.</p><p>“Open your eyes for me Leo, I want to know that you’re enjoying this too.” Crooning his lips fall beneath Leo’s ear, placing a kiss that’s too soft, too gentle.</p><p>He must know he’s not enjoying this, it’s obvious, he’s not hard, he’s not reacting. He’s laying here perfectly still, letting large hands explore his body as he wills himself to somehow enjoy this. He needs to please, he needs to impress, he just hopes that he’s good enough to get a passing grade. Biting down hard on the bar between his teeth he slowly opens his eyes, knowing that when he does he won’t stand a chance of being able to chase away the reality of whose bed he’s in.</p><p>“So pretty, so delicate.” The words accompany more soft kisses, covering his skin in them. “It’s usually the models themselves climbing into my bed, someone of your stature is quite the treat.”</p><p>There it is, the confirmation that this is just business as normal for this guy. The confirmation that while the world of Yumenosaki had been corrupt and twisted, the real one outside of it is unimaginably worse. Pushing Leo’s arms up above his head he gives a smirk at how easily Leo obeys. Again that hand draws down his chest, not taking a detour this time as it continues down between his legs.</p><p>Warm and firm around his cock he finds it impossible not to react a little as he tries to inspire life into it. The physical pleasure is undeniable and he tries to lean into it, lets his hips rock into the hand as he urges himself to get hard. Even though he knows his own pleasure isn’t the point, this will be so much easier if he can just enjoy things. Teeth biting down a sound catches in his throat as arousal finally starts to build. He gets a pleased reaction from that, his cock twitching and hardening in his grasp. As corrupt and dirty as this guy is, he seems to want him to feel good too. Leo can’t decide if that’s perhaps more fucked up but he doesn’t really want to think about things like that at all.</p><p>“There we go.” The words aren’t said for Leo’s sake, his hand not leaving his cock as he reaches over his body for the lube with the other.</p><p>The momentary loss of contact as he lets go to coat his fingers in lube see’s Leo’s hips thrusting up into nothing. It’s shameful that he’s fallen so deeply into wanting that pleasure from him already but he knows if he could speak, a complaint at how he wants to be touched again might be slipping from his lips. Spit makes its way out instead, dripping from the corners of his mouth where the gag doesn’t seal against his lips tight enough to keep it in.</p><p>“Now now have some patience.” He scolds, a finger tip brushing down behind his balls. “Usually I wouldn’t bother with this but you’re so small and fine, I feel like you’d break if I just pushed inside.”</p><p>Trying to physically relax would be far easier if he could close his eyes and try to imagine someone else. He’s no stranger to this, even if the situation is bizarre. His own fingers or others, he’s used to it and as two push inside slowly he reacts out of habit; hips wriggling, his body tries to will them towards his prostate.</p><p>“Responsive.” A mixture of amusement and arousal peppers the word.</p><p>Moan muffled by the gag, Leo’s response to his fingers takes a more physical turn, back arching, leg muscles tightening around the body between them. He’s thorough, taking his time to milk reactions from Leo. He’s a doll, a toy, wound up and being played with merely for someone else’s amusement. Despite that, despite the fact that at the back of his mind he knows he would never end up in his bed without something this important on the line, his body can’t lie. As precum drips onto his stomach he’s no longer having any trouble staying hard. In fact if anything he’s enjoying this too much.</p><p>A hand reaches up, tenderly wiping a trail of spit escaping out the side of his mouth. It’s pointless, it’s not going to stop flowing, not as long as his mouth is stuffed with the bit and moans attempt to force their way past it. Milking him like he is, Leo wouldn’t be surprised if he’s spilling over his stomach before he’s even got his cock inside him. Dangerously close to the edge those strong fingers don’t show any sign of stopping, working him close and closer until just one more curl as they push inside and-</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He wants to scream, he was so, so close. Body crying for the orgasm it was denied he tries to push back against nothing, hips rutting against nothing. He doesn’t care how stupid and needy he must look, all he wants is to feel something inside him again to give him what he was robbed of.</p><p>“I would love to give you my fingers back but I’m afraid I’m feeling a little neglected myself.” Gesturing at his own desperately hard cock, he reaches for the condom. “I’m sure this will be a suitable enough replacement.”</p><p>He nods, head moving with speed that surprises even himself. Yes. That would be perfect.</p><p>“Good boy.” Condom rolled on, Leo spreads his legs wider, tilts his hips upwards for him. The faster he’s inside the better.</p><p>Things don’t go according to script. Despite his fingers beings slippery with lube he has no issue in grasping Leo’s hips and manhandling him onto his front. Face falling into a pillow he scrunches his eyes closed, grunting in surprise as his hips are pulled from the bed and his weight ends up on his knees. Oh so it’s like this again? Feeling the head of his cock pressing against his entrance he braces himself for how doubtlessly rough he’s going to be.</p><p>He’s forceful as he pulls Leo’s hips against him, bottoming out so fast that it steal his breath away. The change in atmosphere is stark, completely gone are the slimy compliments and strangely gentle touches. The way he fucks into him is more demanding than how he’d fucked his face and completely selfish. It feels good though, despite all that. The thick length fills him in a way that stretches him so satisfyingly, the strong grip on his hips causing him to ache with arousal. He’s just as dirty and corrupt as this guy is for finding pleasure in this isn’t he? Ah but that’s no surprise, he’s been ruined for a long time.</p><p>Drool soaks into the pillow beneath him as it spills out instead while he attempts to react audibly.  The sound of hips slapping against his own drowns out his own attempts at noises easily. It’s rhythmic, brutal. Irritatingly satisfying. Like this it’s so much easier to let his mind wander but he can’t. There’s no erasing the imagine in his mind of the man who’s hands are gripping his hips so tightly, who’s cock is filling him so perfectly. He’s likely to have bruises tomorrow, he’ll have to ensure to keep a shirt on for the next few days. Perhaps that’s the point, someone like this seems like the kind of guy who’d like leaving souvenirs and not being a model himself, there’s nothing to dissuade him.</p><p>The sounds from behind him are possessive and low, no more sickly sweet words or observations spill from his lips any more. Only increasingly louder pleasure soaked groans as he works himself closer and closer to his climax. If it weren’t for the gag in his mouth Leo might beg for a little attention to be given to his own pleasure, his cock feels amazing within him but it’s clear that he no longer cares to give Leo the exact pleasure that could be driving him crazy. Despite that, with each selfish thrust inside, he feels it begin to build regardless. Even with this strange man’s hands upon him he’s going to cum like the easy little whore he is. That’s what he is after all, right? He doesn’t need to be mockingly told what he’s become. Even he can figure that out.</p><p>Hands balling into fists beneath him his short nails dig into his palms. They’re both close, he knows that. The steady rhythm behind him has sped up, his own hips pulled back rougher with each and every thrust. He’s pushing himself that last little stretch and somehow the treatment is only aiding Leo in following the same trajectory. The pillow beneath him is drenched, soaking into his hair as he turns his head to the side to try to get more air. He can’t get enough like this, trying to breathe through his mouth only results in more spit dripping from his mouth and as he feels that tell tale coiling within him once more, his body cries for more air as much as it does to finally get to cum.</p><p>Once more he’s cut off. Stilling inside him, ass pulled back flush against his hips he hears a low curse as the cock within him pulses. He can’t move his hips like this, can’t find that tiny little bit more he himself needs with that tight grip. Tears spill out of frustration as he feels him slowly start to pull out. Is he really just going to leave him hard and on edge? Was he not good enough? Not good enough to even cum let alone secure Izumi the job?</p><p>It feels like a blessing when finally a warm hand closes around his cock. It doesn’t take much, just a couple of strokes before he’s shaking, feeling his release splatter against his chest and doubtlessly landing on the bedding beneath him as well. His sobbed moan is almost inaudible due to the gag. His relief in finally reaching his orgasm is so strong that his body goes limp falling into his own mess as soon as there’s no hands supporting it.</p><p>When he feels hands on himself once more they’re gentle again. Carefully rolling him over he’s greeted with a smile. Just what’s with this guy with way he flips between tender and punishing? Right now he’s thankful for the gentle touches though, as his hair is pushed out of the mess of spit and tears covering his face before he’s pulled up into a seated position.</p><p>Moving his jaw from side to side as the gag is removed he finds he doesn’t quite know what to do with his regained ability to speak. He wants confirmation that he did a good job but instead he gets silence as his wrists too are freed from their bondage. Everything feels strangely silent, the air between them seeming stale and a creeping grossness settling in as he feels the cum on his chest cooling and the ache of his ass changing from pleasant to uncomfortable.</p><p>“If you have time in the next couple of weeks I’d very much be interested in playing with you again.” Gentle, a hand cups his jaw, a soft kiss pressed against his lips. “You’re a rare joy.”</p><p>Trying not to let the knot settle in his stomach too fast he reasons with himself that he must have done a good job, he must have impressed. Hopefully today was enough for Izumi, hopefully he won’t go back on his words and ask for more before he goes through with things.</p><p>“Mmm I think I’m pretty busy, I’m off to France next week! But today was fun!” It’s not a complete lie, even if it’s only an overnight trip.</p><p>“Ah, well that’s such a pity.” Hands deftly remove the hair tie from his now destroyed ponytail, brushing through his hair as though tidying him up. It’s a joke, he’s an absolute mess and they both know it. “If the opportunity ever comes up, I’d love your company again.”</p><p>“We’ll see where life take us!” Laughing as his hair is fixed once more at the side of his neck he braces himself to approach the whole reason for his being here. “So about Sena-”</p><p>“Yes yes, I’ll be in contact with his agent over the next couple of days.” Another kiss, the growing disgust with him mixes in with relief at the fact he seems to intend to make good on his word. “You should get cleaned up and going before I can’t control myself, I have phone calls to make and work to do. You’re far too tempting for your own good.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“I’d ask you to pinch me if you wouldn’t do it way too hard and leave a bruise.” Even though he tries to act cool, Izumi can’t completely wipe the smile off his face as he walks back inside from the balcony.</p><p>It’s incredibly rare to see such undeniable happiness from Izumi and Leo can’t help but break out in a smile himself at the sight. Izumi deserves happiness. Although happy or not he’s still definitely going to be scolded when he reveals that he reveals that he spilt milk all through Izumi’s fridge and hasn’t done the best job of cleaning it up.</p><p>“Ah! It has to be good news if Sena’s smiling, stop right there let me commit this to memory!” He laughs out, enough excitement building within in for himself and Izumi both. For far too long has a permanent scowl graced those beautiful features. “I’ll write a song, no an album, no an opera! It’s coming! It’s flowing!”</p><p>“Shut up for a second and let me actually speak before you do any of that.” Placing his phone on the table carefully he takes up what little of the couch Leo isn’t sprawled over. “That was my agent.”</p><p>Leo wants to comment something along the lines of <em>‘obviously’</em>, there’s few other people that could get that sort of reaction from Izumi.</p><p>“I’ve got a casting tomorrow, it’s not concrete yet but a brand’s taken an interest in my look and is interested in me for their upcoming campaign and show.” As Izumi speaks Leo’s heart does a weird flip for a completely different reason. He did it, that guy followed through with his end of the deal. It paid off. “That’s a big deal Leo-kun that like, never happens to me here.”</p><p>A strange feeling washes over him as the weight of that sets in but he tries to push it away, laughing loudly to distract himself. He was already broken, who cares about someone like him. Izumi is happy, Izumi is going to benefit from this. Wrapping his arms around Izumi’s waist he squeezes tight.</p><p>“You’ve made it Sena! See! I knew you could do it!” After all if Izumi wasn’t stunningly beautiful, the casting agent would never have agreed to that trade in the first place, this isn’t all because of him, he just helped negotiate a deal. “We should celebrate! Ooh we needa call Naru! She’ll be so proud.”</p><p>“I didn’t say I have it yet.” Izumi grumbles but the smile still remains in his eyes. “I still need to nail the casting.”</p><p>Seeing an expression like that on Izumi, feeling the tension he’s been so stuffed with for months begin to ease at this chance overwrites any complicated feelings about what he did. If he can see Izumi smile he doesn’t care who’s hands he has to allow on him. If he can make him happy, see him on magazine covers in a hundred different languages then he’ll do again and again. The world may be unfair, it might favour those willing to play along with its tarnished script but thankfully for Izumi, Leo’s memorised those lines and is willing to play that role for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this over a year ago omg, shelved it cause I wasn’t in the right inspo space to tackle the sex scene at the time and pulling it out of my wip folder I was like wow I really like the characterisation I have for Leo here let’s hope going back to it I don’t ruin that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>